


chrysalis

by jojosiewa



Series: MCYT Short Stories [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Crafting Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headaches & Migraines, Lies, M/M, Paranoia, Secrets, Zombie Apocalypse, all that jazz, distressed children, family fighting! thats a big one!, grayvier dadvier au :3, idk maybe ill have better tags tomorrow, im tired im teimred imre reime tired, title is dumb leave me alone lpeasadfgdhfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosiewa/pseuds/jojosiewa
Summary: chrys·a·lis\ˈkri-sə-ləs\noun1. a sheltered state or stage of being or growth.xavier can't tell his family the things he really needs to say, and it ultimately ends with a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Gray/Xavier
Series: MCYT Short Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	chrysalis

“I’m Xavier, Xavier White,” he said, and he extended his hand across the table. His smile made Gray smile back; it was so genuine. His handshake was firm, professional, but he slipped his hand away slowly, lingering for a moment. Gray noticed.

“I’ve heard, I’ve heard a lot about you. My friend got this all set up, after all,” he said, patting his hands on the table. “I’ve never really been on an actual dinner date before, and this restaurant is so fancy.” Gray looked around, and when he looked back, Xavier was gazing at him, head resting on his hand. When their eyes met, he moved his hand to his lap and averted eye contact.

Gray didn’t expect to feel so warm on a more or less arranged date. He also didn’t expect there would be a second, or a third, or—

[July 14, 2008 — 6 years, 2 months, and 17 days until the end of the alternate world]

Gray was already awake when the 6 a.m. alarm went off on the other side of the bed. He waited, then smiled as Xavier shifted under his arm and extended one of his own to grab his phone and turn the alarm off, eyes still half closed. He slammed his phone back down on the nightstand and moved his arm back under his pillow, settling back into sleep.

Gray rubbed Xavier’s back. “You have to get up, hun,” he said, and Xavier sighed.

“I miss you all day, give me five minutes,” he grumbled, hiding his head in Gray’s chest. Gray smiled and ran his fingers through Xavier’s hair. “Being the good influence at work is so tiring sometimes.”

“Your life is sooo hard. Come on, get out of bed, lazy. You don’t wanna leave that Huang kid alone with Ross, you’re too good a friend for that.”

“Ugh, god you’re right. You’re always right,” Xavier said, propping himself up on his elbow. “Once I’m all dressed and ready, would you like some tea? Coffee?”

“Coffee, black, if you please,” Gray whispered, and Xavier gave him a kiss.

“Of course, my dear.” Xavier got out of bed, and Gray watched as he opened the curtains and turned the light on in the bathroom. Once he did so, there was a distant meow, and a quick pitter-patter of tiny feet as their kitten trotted in. “Oh, good morning, Lieu, is Nick not up yet to get you food?” Xavier asked, kneeling down and petting her. She was white with gray patches, and had one blue eye and one green eye. She meowed loudly at Xavier, who laughed. Gray loved his laugh.

“Don’t give in, it’s Nick’s cat, Nick’s job,” Gray said, and he rolled over as Xavier agreed and shut the door to the bathroom. Gray went back to sleep as Xavier took a shower, and awoke again to Xavier in front of the mirror, tucking in his shirt. Gray shifted his foot under the covers and Lieu pounced on it. Xavier looked back and smiled.

“Remember that today, Jin and Ross are coming over for drinks and dinner right after work,” he said, and Gray tilted his head.

“Is Jin—?”

“Twenty two, yes, he can drink alcohol, dear. I think we should get out a light red wine, and I’ll make steak. But cocktails before all that, maybe,” Xavier mumbled, half to himself. “I need to buy some things for cocktails, don’t I.”

Gray finally got up, walking over and wrapping his arms around Xavier from behind. “You’re the one who hosts the parties, hun, I have no clue. Need my help with anything? I can go to the store, get you anything you need,” he offered, kissing the back of Xavier’s neck.

Xavier smiled. “I think I’ll manage. You relax on your day off, take a nap, or something.”

“I’m not old, not yet.”

“Debatable.”

“You’re only three years younger, now, come on.”

“Uh huh, okay tough guy, I have to make breakfast so our children don’t starve, let me go,” Xavier said, and Gray obeyed, hugging tighter before releasing Xavier. “You’re being clingy today, is something wrong?”

“What? No,” Gray said, frowning. Xavier fixed his hair and smoothed out his shirt. “I just— I don’t know, am I not allowed to give my husband hugs?”

“You are, you are! I appreciate it. It was just a thought, give me all the hugs you like.” Xavier kissed Gray briefly before they both walked downstairs, Gray snatching a robe off the doorknob as he went.

“G’morning popses,” Shelby greeted, sitting eagerly at the dining table. She was eleven, and apparently tired of just saying “dad.” Gray ruffled up her hair as he passed her. “Nick’s still sleeping I think. Lieu will meow in his ear and beg to be fed eventually.”

“If he doesn’t come out for my wonderful blueberry pancakes, he’s a bad son,” Xavier said. “But he will, because he’s my boy and he loves me and he would do anything for me.”

“He also won't let the cat starve,” Gray added, nearly sitting down before remembering the newspaper. He walked to the front door and opened it just as the paperboy tossed it into their yard. Gray walked out and grabbed it, unwrapping it as he walked back in.

“Anything about the election on there?” Xavier asked, and Gray shrugged.

“Probably. Hey, I can do that,” Gray said, and Xavier shook his head as he made the pancake mix.

“You don’t do it right, dear,” he said, and Gray huffed and sat down. “I’m sorry, I love you!”

“Mhm, sure,” Gray mumbled, and Shelby fake-gagged. He whacked her head as soft as he could with the newspaper. “Shelby, did you and Nick decide what you wanted to do today like I oh-so-nicely asked you to?”

“Nah,” Shelby said, and Xavier snickered.

“They don’t want to do anything without me, I’m the fun dad,” he boasted, and Gray leaned back.

“I take them places too!”

“Yeah, to the CDC, to see me.” Pancake batter sizzled as Xavier poured it into the pan on the stove, and the smell of pancakes filled the room. Gray smirked, watching Xavier gesture with the spatula as he spoke. “They love me more than you, Shelby, confirm.”

“Oh yeah totally. You’re lame, old man,” she said, sticking her tongue out at Gray.

Gray scoffed. “I’m not letting my eleven year old daughter call me lame, Xavier. You’re pitting our children against me,” he joked, and Shelby shrugged at him.

“Buy us more stuff,” she said, point blank. Gray raised his eyebrows at her, not even entertaining the idea. He didn’t need to.

“I smell pancakes,” a tired voice mumbled, and Nick stumbled downstairs, a blanket wrapped around him, the ends dragging behind him, almost like royalty. He leaned over and gave Gray a quick side hug before making his way to the kitchen, Lieu close behind. Xavier paused on the pancake-making and brushed his fingers through Nick’s unruly curls as Nick whined. “Dad it’s summer, I’m not going anywhere today, daaaad—”

“Can I just fix your hair a little bit?” Xavier asked, but it was clear Nick had no choice in the matter. Xavier finished, patted Nick on the cheeks, and kissed his forehead. Nick gave him a hug too before he kneeled down to feed Lieu. “Two pancakes are ready for anyone who wants them, by the way. Oh, Gray, I’ll get your coffee ready.”

“Can I take them so I can eat and go back to sleep? I just didn’t want to miss out on pancakes, but it’s so early,” Nick whined as he put out the food and stood back up. Xavier nodded, and Nick snatched the plate. “Thank you dada.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, my favorite son.”

“Only son.”

“That’s why I can say it!”

[—]

Jin showed up first, seeming tired and antisocial. He looked kind of like Xavier did in college (tired, mostly), except he was much younger, smiled less. Gray could see why Xavier took to him as a friend; he always tended to be the savior.

“Jin Huang,” he said, and Gray shook his hand. “Xavier’s said a lot about you and the kids.”

“Good things, I hope,” Gray said, and Jin smiled like Xavier had definitely said some bad things as well. “Well, I’m Gray, Shelby’s the redhead, Nick’s the one with shorter hair.” He pointed out each child, and Nick glanced away. Jin nodded.

“Xavier showed me pictures.”

Gray chuckled. “I’m sure he did. Ross said the same thing when I first met him. Come in.”

Jin was awkward, his arms over his chest as he shuffled inside, shoes off at the door. Xavier came down the stairs in a new outfit that, to Gray, looked no different than the one he’d worn to work. Jin immediately loosened up when he saw Xavier, and even held out his arms for the inevitable Xavier Greeting Hug.

A hand stopped Gray from shutting the door. Doctor Ross opened the door, face blank, as always. Gray blinked and nodded. “Doctor.”

“Major.” Ross stared for a few moments before stepping inside. “Wonderful to see you again, I believe the last time was, that convention. Or some other dinner like this, or something,” he said, waving his hand. Gray glared at Ross’ back as he passed.

Gray didn’t like Ross, never did. Didn’t like the way he treated Xavier, or the children. Gray had a bad feeling about Ross, but then again most people he’d spoken to usually said they did too (he also never took his shoes off at the door).

“Hi Ross!” Xavier grinned and waved. He didn’t try to hug Ross, he never did anymore. “Want a cocktail?”

“I’ll wait for wine,” Ross said, raising his eyebrows. “Jin.”

“Doctor,” Jin mumbled as Xavier handed him a cocktail. He looked at it, then back at Xavier, then back at it again. Gray chuckled as he carefully took a sip, analyzed, grimaced, and then took another sip. “Thank you Xavier.”

“Time to party,” Gray declared, clapping once and nudging the door shut with his foot.

“Can I have one?” Shelby asked, and Xavier nodded.

“A mocktail for my sweet daughter, come over here, tell me what you want in it,” he ordered, waving her over. Nick pulled his feet to his chest and pet Lieu, who calmly sat next to him. Gray sighed and walked over to him, ruffling his hair.

“You gonna be alright? You don’t have to hang out, you can go upstairs,” Gray said, taking a seat next to him on the couch. Nick shrugged and leaned on his papa. “Aww, talk to me, buddy.”

“Ross makes me extra nervous whenever he comes over, and now there’s a new person too,” Nick whispered, and Gray frowned.

“He makes me nervous too. But he can’t hurt you, alright? And Jin seems like a nice guy, Xavier usually makes good friends.” Gray stared at Ross. “Usually.”

Nick huddled closer to Gray, and Gray wrapped an arm around him. “I’ll make you mac-n-cheese,” Gray said, and Nick smiled up at him.

[—]

“What’s he even doing, isn’t this a party?” Shelby asked, and Nick shrugged.

“He probably just wants to be alone for a second, Shelby, can we go back to my room now, I wasn’t done with my mac— Shelby!” Nick jumped as Shelby approached Jin, who was sitting alone, nose buried in a journal.

“What are you looking at?” Shelby asked, sitting next to Jin and peering over his shoulder. Jin angled his notebook away.

“Chemistry,” he said, looking confused. “I’m studying.”

“During a party?” Shelby grabbed the notebook out of his hands and looked through it. Jin yelped. “This looks boring. You’re in college right? Do you have to do this all the time in college, like, do boring things at not boring places.”

Jin’s eyes were wide. “It’s— I—”

“Shelby, come on,” Xavier said as he emerged from the back porch, hands in the pockets of his jacket. He held out his hand. Shelby pouted and handed the book over. Jin held out his hand for the journal, but Xavier moved it away. “And you.” He whacked Jin’s head with it. “You know everything, you can relax.”

Jin crossed his arms over his chest, and Nick tapped his shoulder. “If you wanna hang out with me I can show you all my stuffed animals! I think I have one that looks like you that you could have if you want!” Nick offered, and Shelby nodded.

“He does. And you could tell me everything cool about dad’s job that he won’t tell me!” she added, and Xavier shook his head at Jin.

“I don’t know, um—” Jin stopped and looked at Nick, who looked at him with big, sad eyes. “Um, I mean, I definitely, would love to see all your stuffed animals.” Nick grinned and pulled Jin to his feet. “Oh boy.”

Xavier smiled and waved them off. Gray watched him from outside as he placed Jin’s journal on the couch and went to get some more wine. “Oh, honey, you don’t need any more,” Gray whispered, sipping from his own wine glass. Ross turned to watch as well. “Aaand he’s pouring more. Ah what the hell he gets to stay home tomorrow, I guess.” Gray turned back around to gaze out at the sky from their porch.

Ross side-stepped closer, holding a glass of his own. He had one in his hand since the wine was brought out, and yet Gray never saw him sway or falter. Even Gray was feeling the alcohol, and he hadn’t had much.

“It’s a nice night for a dinner party,” Ross said, and Gray nodded. “It seems like we’ve had a lot of nice nights lately. Things seem to be looking up for you too, Major. Kids growing up, and all. They’ll be off to college before you know it, right?”

“Oh Jesus, mention that to Xavier and he’ll bawl his eyes out,” Gray scoffed. He downed some more wine and set the now-empty glass down on the table. Ross watched him.

“Ah, yes, he doesn’t seem like one who’d do well without his children, now that he has them,” Ross said, and a gust of wind blew by. Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and looked back through the window as Nick ran down the stairs and nudged Xavier. He seemed happy, they both did. “Gray.”

Gray looked at Ross, and Ross looked back. “Doctor?”

“It’s too bad things don’t stay perfect forever, isn’t it.”

Gray opened his mouth, unsure what to say. They sat in silence, not breaking eye contact until they heard the sliding glass door open and Xavier’s quick footfalls. Gray held out an arm and wrapped it around Xavier, pulling him close. “Why are you guys so quiet?” Xavier asked, and Gray looked away and cleared his throat.

“No reason.” Ross shrugged. “Just thinking.”

Gray held Xavier closer, and shook off his bad feeling.

[March 08, 2012 — 2 years, 6 months, and 23 days until the end of the alternate world]

The sound of Xavier’s phone vibrating against the nightstand jolted Gray awake. He was near the edge of the bed, most of the covers pulled towards Xavier’s side. Gray vaguely remembered Xavier tossing and turning before he slept, prompting him to scoot over a bit more.

Xavier answered the phone almost immediately, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. “Hello? Jin?” he asked, voice frantic. Gray extended his arm and tapped Xavier’s shoulder. Xavier squeezed Gray’s hand with his own, then moved it away. Gray sighed and sat up as well, watching Xavier’s tired eyes.

Xavier opened his mouth, and paused. “You did what?” Gray tilted his head. Xavier rubbed his eyes as he listened to Jin, presumably, on the other line. “Get your rabies shot, first off. You don’t know what the hell Ross did to it. I can try to get more information out of him if you want me to.”

“What the fuck is he talking about,” Gray whispered, nudging Xavier. Xavier shot him a look, and stood up.

“Still,” Xavier said in his Dad Voice, just before he went into the bathroom and closed the door. Gray scoffed and held his arms out jokingly. He waited, and after a few moments of incoherent talking on the other side of the door, Xavier emerged again, tossing his phone on the bed.

“What happened? You look tired,” Gray said, holding his arm out. Xavier shook his head and briefly held Gray’s hand.

“Jin took something from Ross, it’s no big deal. And I’m fine, m’dear,” Xavier reassured, leaning in and giving Gray a quick peck. “I’m gonna go ahead and get ready, you make sure Nick eats enough.”

“I know— wait, Xavier— you aren’t gonna try and get more sleep? You don’t have to get up for another hour, you were up late last night,” Gray said, and Xavier shook his head.

“I’ll just go in early, I’m awake now, it’s no use,” he said, waving it off. He rubbed his right thumb against his left palm, something he always did when he was nervous. Gray watched him, worrying, and Xavier looked down at his hands. “Oh, come on, Gray, I do that all the— time,” Xavier said, breaking his hands apart and leaving them unnaturally at his sides. His fingers twitched. “I’m fine.”

“Mhm,” Gray leaned back against the bed frame, crossing his arms over his chest, “Talk to me.”

Xavier shook his head. “I don’t need to tell you everything, it’s boring anyway, work stuff. Jin was just stressed, and he— he made a mistake, that’s all. Took something home on accident, it’s— I’m going to work,” he rambled, making his way back to the bathroom. Gray’s shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

“Okay, okay,” he whispered, mostly to himself.

[—]

“I fucking hate miss Wilmer,” Shelby mumbled, sticking another piece of gum in her mouth and shoving her math homework in Nick’s face. “Look at this shit! Do you see this shit!”

“I see that shit,” Nick mumbled, his nose touching the paper. “Just ask dad when he gets home, he should be back any minute anyway.”

“Xavier? I think something’s up with him,” Shelby said, setting her homework down. “He left without saying goodbye this morning, and like, really really early. When I asked papa about it, he shrugged and did that little grumble he does. Oh god, what if they’re mad at each other or something.”

Nick brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and whined at his sister. “Don’t say that, they don’t get mad at each other,” he said, and Shelby shrugged.

“It was just a thought. And they totally do, Nick, by the way, they just make up really fast though so it’s okay. People fight all the time,” she explained, setting her homework down and pulling out her phone. “Maybe dad’ll feel better when he gets back, if not I just won’t do it, or, something.”

The door opened as if on cue, and Xavier walked in, taking his coat off. “You forgot to lock the door again,” he said, hanging his coat on the rack.

“Shit, sorry,” Shelby mumbled, and Xavier sighed as he shut the door. “Sorry for saying shit. Shit, sorry again. Shit!”

She got a tired smile and a slight chuckle out of Xavier. He put his bag on the dining table and messed with Shelby’s hair. “How were your days, my darling children?” he asked, and Nick took a note of how quiet his voice was.

“Alright,” Nick said. “Yours?”

Xavier hesitated. “Oh so horrible without you two,” he joked, sitting next to Shelby. “That math teacher give you a lot of homework again?”

“She didn’t cover this in class this time,” Shelby said, watching Xavier rub his temples and shut his eyes for a moment. “You— do you have a headache or something? You don’t have to help me if you don’t want.”

“No, I can help you, I just— maybe I need some Excedrin, is all,” Xavier said, shrugging it off. Nick got up and went to the kitchen. Shelby frowned as Xavier took a look at the worksheet, squinting and shutting his eyes every few seconds. “Oh, okay, um, I can tell you about this, what are you stuck on?”

Nick came back with the migraine medicine, and Xavier took it and opened the bottle, his hands shaky. “Dad if you have a migraine go lay down,” Shelby whispered as Xavier swallowed two pills dry. “Dad.”

“I need to help you,” Xavier said, taking a deep breath and smiling. “Everything’s okay.”

Nick looked down and fidgeted with his hands. “Xavier,” Shelby said, louder. Xavier flinched. “You were the one who said you used to have a migraine problem, right?”

Xavier leaned back and covered his face with his hands. “Don’t tell your father,” he said, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. “Don’t tell Gray. He’ll freak out, it’s just a one time thing, I had a bad day, alright.”

Shelby and Nick shot each other nervous glances. “Don’t tell him? Dad, he’s like, your husband,” Shelby said. “Are you fighting?”

Xavier paled. “No!” he exclaimed, wincing at his own voice. “No, I just don’t want him to worry. He shouldn’t worry. We aren’t fighting.”

“This isn’t like you,” Shelby said, and Xavier shrugged.

“What isn’t,” he whispered, and Shelby shook her head. Nick glanced towards the door and prayed Gray would come home soon.

[August 31, 2014 — 1 month and 1 day until the end of the alternate world]

“Xavier?” Gray asked as Xavier shut the front door behind him. He looked pale and horrified, like he’d seen a ghost. Gray stood up and held out his arms as Xavier stumbled towards them, holding them tight. It was late.

“Where are the kids,” Xavier asked, and Gray tilted his head.

“Out with friends, both of them, you knew that,” Gray said, and Xavier whined, leaning in for a hug. Gray pulled him in and rubbed his back. “I’m here, hey, I’m here, I can text them, they can come right back. I can text them both. Xavier, what the hell is going on with you, you just get like this every once in a while and I—”

“Gray— bring them home, just bring them home. I want them home now,” Xavier pleaded, and Gray nodded.

“Okay, I’ll text them,” he said, breaking the hug and pulling out his phone. Xavier clung to Gray’s arm and watched. Once the texts were sent, Gray sat Xavier down and got him some water. “Xavier, hun, is this about, um, well, you know there’ve been people going missing, we’ve talked about it, but it’s been happening more often—”

“You’re not helping,” Xavier snapped, and Gray quieted.

“Sorry.”

Xavier sipped at his water, and they didn’t speak until Shelby came home, closely followed by Nick. “Dad, hey, what’s wrong,” Shelby said, sitting at his side. Nick stood by Gray, eyes wide. “Papa told us to come home right away, what the hell happened—”

“Nothing—!” Xavier covered his face. “Nothing happened! I just wanted you home, just... it’s just because I said so.”

Shelby wrapped an arm around Xavier, but he stood up. “Dad—”

“Don’t go out— you can’t go out unless you text me every hour or so, alright?” Xavier begged, and Shelby and Nick glanced at each other, and then at Gray, who shrugged.

“Alright,” Shelby said, walking quickly past them, Nick tailing close behind. Xavier watched anxiously as they went up to their rooms. Gray waited until he heard both their doors close, and then he turned to Xavier, who was still looking up towards the stairs.

“Xavier, you can talk to me, y’know. Is it work?” Gray hated asking the question that came next; it never ended well. “Is it Ross—”

Xavier pushed past Gray and went upstairs, and Gray watched, feeling powerless as a third door slammed shut. “Fuck,” Gray breathed, sitting on the couch and putting his head in his hands. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He sighed and propped his chin up on his hands, narrowing his eyes. “Motherfucker.” He took his phone out of his pocket and got up again, crossing the room and quietly opening the front door. He stepped out, closed the door behind him, and called someone.

“Major—”

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing but you better cut it the fuck out, you understand me?” Gray hissed, walking further from the house.

Ross chuckled. “What on earth are you referring to?” he asked, feigning offense. Gray grit his teeth and sneered.

“I don’t— just— leave my husband alone, or else I’ll—”

“Or else you’ll what, Gray. Report me to HR, Gray, see what happens. Unless you had something else in mind.” Gray stood still, staring ahead, breathing heavy. “Well, if that’s all, I’m quite busy... stay safe, Major, keep your family safe, there’s a kidnapper out there.”

Ross hung up. Gray lowered his phone, his breathing wavering. He cussed again and threw his phone on the sidewalk.

[September 1, 2014 — 30 days until the end of the alternate world]

Gray was up early enough to put the pull-out couch back before Nick woke up, but Shelby was there for all of it. She didn’t say anything; she just sat at the table and ate cereal, glancing upstairs every once in a while. Gray sat on the couch and held a pillow until he finally mustered the courage.

He got up, filled a glass with water, and went upstairs. Shelby watched with raised eyebrows.

Gray knocked on the door to his and Xavier’s room, leaning on it and saying, “Hey.”

There was a muffled, “Come in,” and Gray turned the doorknob as softly as he could muster. Xavier was on Gray’s side of the bed, looking over at Gray with tired eyes. Gray sighed and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat down by Xavier, offering him some water. “Mmno,” Xavier mumbled, and Gray set it on the nightstand.

“Honey, I love you,” Gray said, rubbing Xavier’s back. “I didn’t mean to make you upset, I’m just worried.”

“I love you too,” Xavier whispered. He sat up and leaned on the head of the bedframe, drinking the water after all. “I didn’t mean for you to stay down—” his voice cracked, “down there.”

“I was just trying to let you rest, I shouldn’t have pushed it in the first place, I’m really sorry,” Gray said, and Xavier held out his arms. Gray sighed and leaned over for the hug. “I wanna help.”

“You can’t help with any of this, it’s just something— it’s no threat, to me, personally, I’m just afraid of it. Of him,” Xavier explained, and Gray grunted. “Don’t— just don’t, I’m sick and tired of fighting about him, he’s just some asshole I work with, that happens to everyone, I know it happens to you too.”

“I don’t want you to feel paranoid, Xavier.” Gray sat next to Xavier and squeezed his hand. “I know what it’s like to feel paranoid, and it fucking sucks, and seeing you like this reminds me of— I mean y’know. Me.”

Xavier looked over at Gray, and sighed. “I’ll tell you everything one day, I promise,” he said, kissing Gray’s hand. “But let me handle this for now, okay?”

Gray nodded. “Fine.”

“Don’t be mad, please don’t be mad,” Xavier whispered, and Gray slumped his shoulders.

“I’m not, come here, let’s rest awhile. Don’t go to work today.” Gray laid back down and pulled the covers over both of them. Xavier moved back into Gray’s arms and shut his eyes. “There we go hun. We can both call in sick.”

Xavier said nothing else, and within a few minutes Gray could tell he was asleep. Gray couldn’t do so himself; he turned everything over in his mind and stayed until Xavier woke up two hours later, less out of it and ready to get up. Gray watched with a sinking suspicion that this topic would not be so easily settled.

[September 05, 2014 — 26 days until the end of the alternate world]

Nick came home from his friend’s house crying, and Shelby wouldn’t say a word, and Xavier was still rubbing his palm with tired, paranoid eyes, and Gray was just about sick and tired of not knowing what the hell was going on with his family.

Dinner was silent; Gray made them eat at the table. Lieu lingered below them, waiting for food to drop.

“I feel like I’m going fucking insane,” Gray finally said. Nick picked at his food, Shelby raised her eyebrows, and Xavier looked out the window. “Can we at least go around the table and talk about SOMETHING that’s on our minds. Anything. I’ll go first! I feel like a fucking failure right now!”

Shelby slammed her fork into her steak. “Don’t yell.”

“You’re not a failure,” Xavier mumbled. Gray looked at him expectantly, and he sighed. “Francis Burke, the receptionist, hasn’t been at work for a few days now and no one’s heard from him.”

“Jesus, I liked it better when we were quiet, that’s what I’ll share,” Shelby said, squeezing Nick’s hand.

“No, we need to talk about our problems, goddammit!” Gray slammed his fist on the table, and Nick flinched. “I can’t take this anymore!”

“Don’t yell,” Shelby repeated.

“Can I just go,” Nick whispered, and Xavier nodded. Gray put his head in his hands as Nick got up and retreated upstairs.

“What’s your deal?” Shelby hissed, pushing her plate away. “Both of your deals, Jesus Christ, if you’re gonna keep acting like this just spare us and get a divorce already, you fight every day!”

Xavier gasped and reached across the table. “Shelby—”

“Nick wants to be alone right now, you’re both so clueless! You don’t know a single thing of what he’s been going through and what he just did, today, alright!” Shelby yelled, and Gray stood up.

“Tell me!” he barked, and Shelby shook her head.

“It’s not for me to tell, just leave him alone, and leave me alone too for that matter, I don’t wanna look at you, either of you.” Shelby got her and Nick’s plates and marched upstairs. Gray picked up his chair and slammed it hard against the ground. Xavier covered his ears and leaned over the table, eyes squeezed shut.

“You have a migraine, don’t you, Jesus Christ, I’ll get you Excedrin—”

“We’re out,” Xavier interrupted, and Gray rubbed his temples. “Did I not tell you I can handle my own work problems, Gray, they don’t need to be announced at dinner—”

Gray scoffed and nodded. “Because you think I’m too stupid to help because I didn’t spend half my life getting a PhD.”

“That’s not what I said,” Xavier insisted, holding out a hand. “Don’t tell the kids that I’m having problems, they don’t need to know—”

Gray laughed. “They’ve known! They’re not idiots, we aren’t idiots like you fucking think we are!”

“Where is this coming from!” Xavier stood up and held out his hands. “When have I said this!”

“I hate when you pretend like everything is okay when it’s clearly not, it makes me feel like you don’t think you can confide in us, Xavier!” Gray glanced upstairs, but saw no one. “We are your family, and I bet you tell Jin fuckin’ everything, you tell your friends everything and you don’t tell us shit!”

“Jin hasn’t spoken to me all week!” Xavier shouted, and Gray let out a breath, eyebrows furrowed. Xavier wiped his eyes. “One of my friends is missing, the other isn’t giving me the time of day, and the third one is ROSS! Gray, ROSS! I feel so fucking alone!”

Gray shook his head. “Why isn’t— why isn’t he talking to you?” he asked, and Xavier shrugged. “Xavier, maybe you should— I mean— see someone. You’re scaring me, I don’t—”

Xavier’s phone rang. He gasped and picked it up, answering immediately. “Jin? Jin what’s wrong?” he asked, his breathing labored. Gray walked around the table and put a hand on his shoulder as he trembled. “Jin? Are you there? Say something buddy, it’s okay, whatever it is, I can help. Try to stay calm. Jin? Jin please answer me kid—”

Xavier froze, and moved the phone. Jin had hung up. “Did he say anything?” Gray asked, and Xavier shook his head, sniffling. “Oh god, hey, Xavier I—”

“Just— don’t.” Xavier leaned on Gray and began sobbing. Gray hugged him and drew invisible patterns on his back until he calmed down. “Nick, Gray. Nick.”

“Nick,” Gray repeated, nodding.

“I feel so stupid.”

“Me too.”

“My baby boy...”

“I know. Mine too. Fuck, we need to stop fighting, I can’t believe Shelby mentioned divorce,” Gray mumbled. Xavier wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “All I want is for you to tell me what the hell’s going on, okay? I didn’t mean to say it like that, I shouldn’t have blown up, I just feel so useless.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way, keep making you feel that way,” Xavier said, putting his hands on Gray’s chest and looking at him.

“I’m glad you told me about Jin, and Ross, and all that. I’m gathering that they’re just— being dicks. You deserve better, alright?” Gray wiped Xavier’s cheek with his sleeve.

“I don’t know about Jin, he’s just young, and Ross is luring him in. Obviously something’s happened, I should try to find that out tomorrow, maybe.”

“Tomorrow,” Gray urged. “Not now.”

Xavier ran his fingers through his hair. “We should help Nick, somehow. I’ll— make him a smoothie, or something.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Gray said, smiling. “I’ll say sorry to them, too. I’ll be more supportive, alright?”

Xavier kissed Gray. “I’ll tell you more. Promise.”

[September 21, 2014 — 10 days until the end of the alternate world]

The promise remained true, at least for a while. It didn’t necessarily save either of their shitty moods, but they weren’t fighting about it. Xavier worried over the disappearances and Jin’s avoidance of him and Gray listened. Nick seemed to be getting better since Xavier let him stay home from school, in case whatever he’d been dealing with was some kind of bully (when in fact it was much, much worse).

Nick was up early, watching Youtube aimlessly, when Xavier knocked on the door. “Hey hun, I’m going to work, are you gonna be okay?” he asked. Nick paused the video and rolled over to face the door.

“Yeah,” he said, and Xavier patted the door again before walking away. Nick sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed, figuring a hug goodbye wouldn’t hurt; he missed Xavier hugs. He got up and opened his door slowly, tiptoeing down the hall to the master bedroom. He poked his head in the doorway, and saw his dad crouched by the nightstand, opening a safe hidden inside it. He opened it, and Nick’s eyes widened.

Xavier pulled out the pistol, loaded it, and turned the safety on. He hid it in his jacket and closed everything back up. Nick scurried back into his room and shut the door before Xavier even turned back around. He listened to Xavier’s footsteps as he went down the stairs and said goodbye to Shelby and Gray. “Oh god,” Nick whispered, opening his door and scrambling out. He ran down the stairs and grabbed Shelby by the arm. “Hi papa, Shelby can I talk to you for a minute,” he whined, and Shelby raised an eyebrow.

“Nick, you’re out of your room, want some food?” Gray asked, and Nick tugged Shelby back up the stairs.

“Maybe in a second sorry!” Nick pushed Shelby into his room and shut the door.

“Nick, what’s wrong?” Shelby asked. “I’m damn hungry, man!”

“It’s dad, he took a gun to work,” Nick said, his eyes watering. “He actually—”

“Calm down, Nick! His pistol? He’s probably just freaked out about the disappearances and he’s gonna have it on him on the off chance that he gets— y’know. He’s licensed, papa made sure of that,” Shelby explained, and Nick bit his nails.

“I don’t want him to lie to papa again,” Nick mumbled, and Shelby sighed.

“It was probably papa’s idea in the first place, dad hates using guns.” Shelby shrugged. “If you’re so concerned about it, tell the man.”

“But what if that starts a fight too, they’re so— I don’t know, fragile, and I don’t wanna be the one that starts it all up again,” Nick said, rubbing his arms. Shelby pouted and held out her arms. Nick leaned into them, and she hugged him tightly. “Things were okay, y’know. I just want things to go back to the way they were before.”

“I know, me too. This won’t last forever, alright?” Shelby patted him on the back and broke the hug, holding Nick’s hands. “I need to go to school, you sure you’ll be alright here?” Nick nodded, and Shelby saluted him before walking out.

Nick took a deep breath and stumbled back to his bed, flopping down face first.

[—]

It was the afternoon when Xavier called Nick. Lieu pawed at Nick’s face; he was taking a nap. Nick awoke, picked up his phone groggily, and yelped, answering it. “Dad!” he exclaimed. “What’s up, coming home soon?”

“Hey, buddy, sorry, um, there was a slight change of plans today, uh, Jin and I have been invited to Ross’ house, alright? I need you to listen to me very very carefully, Nick,” Xavier said, his voice shaky. Nick hummed. “Okay. Jin and I are headed to Ross’ house in my car. We expect to be back by nightfall. If for whatever reason we are not back by then, honey, tell your father exactly where I went. I’ll send you Ross’ address over text, okay?”

“Dad, what the hell is happening, are you okay?” Nick asked, suddenly shaking.

“Yes! Yes dear I’m fine, I’ll be just fine. When I am back by nightfall as I expect, there’s no need to tell Gray where I went. Only tell him if I’m not back, okay, this is important. You know how things have been around here.”

“You’re scaring me—”

“Nick, I’ll be okay! I’ll be home, and on time, alright? Ross only worries Gray anyway, and it’s really no big deal, he’s just showing us something. I don’t want to bother Gray about it.”

Nick glanced towards his door. “Okay,” he said, nodding. “Okay, got it.”

“I love you Nick,” Xavier said, and Nick rubbed his eyes.

“I love you too—” Xavier hung up, and Nick put his hand on his mouth. “Oh god, he’s lying, oh my god,” he whispered, and Lieu mewed softly and rubbed her face against his.

There was a knock at the door, and Nick jolted up. “Nick? I heard you talking, are you alright?” Gray asked, and Nick sniffled.

“Fine,” he said, wincing at his own tone. “I mean, I’m okay, sorry. Just talking to—” he gulped, “Shelby.”

“M’kay buddy, remember I’m here if you need to talk about anything.”

“Right, thanks papa,” Nick mumbled, cussing to himself and laying back down.

[—]

Xavier came home by nightfall, as expected. Gray had been worried, and was squinting through his shattered phone screen, about to call his husband, when his car pulled into the driveway. Shelby and Nick both came quickly down the stairs at the sound. Xavier stumbled inside with Jin in tow, scanning the living room for one, two, three family members. He nodded, satisfied, and smiled. “Hey,” he said, and Gray stared him down. Beyond the fake smile, Xavier looked horrified. He was shaking, and there was a look in his wide eyes that Gray recognized. He looked like he’d seen a dead man and more, and Jin was the same. Their hair was also damp.

“Xavier,” Gray said, raising his eyebrows.

“Something— happened. Something happened,” Xavier said, nodding towards Nick. “We had to take decontamination showers, we were kinda um, freaking out.” Jin scoffed at that, and Xavier hit his arm. “And Jin here is um, staying the night, if you don’t mind dear. He’s leaving soon, to DC!”

“I’m very confused,” Gray said. Xavier and Nick shared a glance, and Nick begged with his eyes. Xavier sighed.

“I can’t tell you what happened, exactly—”

“Legally, we were ordered not to tell,” Jin clarified, and Xavier elbowed him. “Would you quit hitting me, Jesus Christ—”

“Jin, you can’t tell? What does that even mean?” Shelby asked. Gray put a hand on her shoulder.

“You two are in shock from something, obviously, you should sit and process,” he ordered, and Xavier nodded, pulling Jin to the couch with him. “Who said you can’t tell?”

“Men in suits, I guess, Gray, I wasn’t really focused on that,” Xavier said, gripping his shirt. Jin glanced towards Shelby and put his head in his hands. Gray sat next to Xavier and wrapped an arm around him. “All I know is I’m going to be working longer hours for a little while.”

“You can’t tell us why, really?” Shelby asked, and Xavier covered his mouth. Jin grunted and ran his fingers through his hair. “Dad, Jin, what the hell did you see—”

Nick shook his head and ran back upstairs. Xavier winced and asked, “Can we please just— can I go lay down, now? I’ll help Jin with the couch, and then I’ll go—”

“I’ll deal with the couch, Xavier,” Jin reassured, standing up. “Go to bed. I’m sorry.”

Xavier slipped out of Gray’s arms and got up to hug Jin. Gray’s arms fell at his sides, and he pushed himself up. “Come on.”

[—]

“You sure you don’t want dinner,” Gray whispered, leaning over and kissing Xavier on the cheek. Xavier nodded and turned his head to give Gray a kiss back. Gray was kneeling by the bed, where Xavier was laid down. “Alright. Rest, then, I’ll be here in a second, okay?”

Xavier shut his eyes, and Gray patted his shoulder and stood, leaving Xavier alone in the room and making his way back downstairs. Jin was on the pull-out couch, sipping quietly at a glass of water. “Something bad’s gonna happen, Major,” he said, and Gray walked closer, hands in his pockets. “And they aren’t letting us say shit to anyone.”

“Tell me anyway,” Gray urged, and Jin shook his head.

“I genuinely do not think you’ll believe me,” the Doctor said, saluting and taking another sip of his water. “I’m fucking off tomorrow, I wish you all well.”

“Tell me,” Gray repeated, voice almost threatening. Jin raised his eyebrows.

“Zombies,” he said, and Gray scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re a fucking asshole, kid, you know that?” he spat, and Jin grinned. “Eat shit.”

Jin snorted and shook his head. “Love you too, Gray.”

At the top of the stairs, Xavier was wiping tears away and watching as Gray got himself some water. He sighed and shook it off, sneaking to Nick’s room. “Nick, can I talk with you.”

Nick hummed from inside, and Xavier opened the door, shutting it softly behind him. Nick was facing away from him, laying down on the bed and scrolling through his phone. “I made a mistake, calling you, I’m so sorry,” Xavier said, taking a step closer. “I shouldn’t have put that on you.”

“It’s whatever, dad, I’m okay,” Nick mumbled, and Xavier laid down next to him. “Daad—”

“It’s not okay, I hurt you. You can tell your papa anything you want, okay? Tell him anything,” Xavier said, resting his head on his hand and looking up at the ceiling. “I should, actually. I should tell him everything, I know I should, but it’s hard. I’m afraid none of you will look at me the same way, y’know?”

“I know about that,” Nick said, turning towards his dad. “Something happened to me, and I just don’t really want anyone to know about it. So I get it, I guess. How you don’t want anyone to know or worry about you or whatever. Pretend it’s alright, and all.”

“You’re one of the smartest seventeen year olds I’ve ever known. You grow up too fast.” Xavier smiled and pinched Nick’s cheek. Nick cracked a smile of his own. “I remember when you were younger. Four years old, Gray and I adopted you. People said it would be hard, especially with two twins like you, but we just loved you so much, we still do.” Nick wiped his eyes. “Shelby took to exploring the house the day you came home, and you held my hand, Nick, and you just wanted to be carried around, and god my arms were tired,” Xavier laughed, and Nick joined in. “But of course I did it, because it must have been such a scary day for you, I figured.”

“Whenever you tell these stories I always sound like a pain,” Nick said, and Xavier pulled Nick into his arms.

“Never, Nick. You’re the best son a dad could ask for, and I try to make it up to you every day, and— and I haven’t been doing a very good job at it, have I?” Xavier held Nick close and cried. Nick hugged his dad back, hiding his face in Xavier’s chest.

“I love you dad,” Nick whimpered. “I’m sorry I don’t tell you everything.”

“I’m sorry too.” Xavier rubbed Nick’s back. “I wish it hadn’t turned out like this. I love you, you’re my baby boy and all I want is for you to be happy.” Xavier covered his face and let out a sob. “I— I’m so afraid.”

Nick was too; he was so unbelievably afraid. “We’ll be okay, dad,” he said instead. “Whatever it is, we’ll be okay.”

Xavier said nothing more.

[September 25, 2014 — 6 days until the end of the alternate world]

Gray came home biting his fingernails around the same time that Nick walked into the living room with his phone in his shaking hands. Xavier was home early, but was working at the dining table on something he wasn’t supposed to bring home. He was quiet.

“Dad—”

“Xavier—”

Nick and Gray exchanged worried glances, and Xavier glanced up. “What’s going on?” he asked, tapping his pencil anxiously against the paper in front of him.

Gray winced. “I have. News— but Nick you go first, hun,” he said, stepping back. Nick whined.

“I don’t know, maybe you can just— forget about my news, your news seems more important.” He waved it off, and Gray shook his head. “Papa, no, I— on second thought I’ll just— say no to it, so you can ignore me, ok?”

“Say no to what?” Xavier asked, holding out a hand. Nick shuffled closer and held it. “Tell me, kid.”

“I tried out for a program earlier this year, uh, to study some marine life at Seaport?” Nick flinched. “I got in.”

Xavier tightened his grip on Nick’s hand. “Seaport,” he said, eyes widening. “I remember that. When.”

“Uhh, like— tomorrow,” Nick blurted out, flashing a smile. “I got too nervous to tell you, but I got the email a— a week ago.”

“A week ago!” Xavier stood up. “Nick— you’re leaving tomorrow?”

“I don’t have to go!” Nick put his phone down and waved his hands frantically. “I don’t have to go I don’t have to so don’t worry about it we can go another time it’s fine I’ll stay here! I’ll just stay here and not go. I won’t go.”

Gray let out a sigh, biting his lip. Xavier seemed pale, and his hands began to twitch. He rubbed his palm with his thumb and looked out the window. “Nick,” Gray began, “just stay—”

“Go,” Xavier said, putting his hands on Nick’s shoulders. Gray cussed and turned around. “You look like you need to get out of here, it’s okay, go.”

“Dad, I can tell you don’t want me to go, I don’t have to, alright?” Nick reassured, resting his hands over Xavier’s.

“Get out of this stupid city, stay safe, you promise me you’ll stay safe,” Xavier pressed, pointing at Nick.

Nick nodded. “I promise. Thanks, dad.”

Gray watched with dread as they hugged, and Nick went back upstairs to pack with a certain vibrance that he hadn’t seen in the boy in years. Xavier turned to Gray, and smiled. “He’s so happy,” Xavier said. Gray offered a nod, and Xavier’s smile faded. “Gray, what’s wrong.”

“That— we have to make him stay,” Gray said, taking a step closer. Xavier stepped back. “We can go to Seaport some other time, now’s not— it’s really not a good time. It’s a really really bad time, Xavier, my boss—”

“He needs to get out of this place, Gray, I think there’s someone here that he’s afraid of, and I know it’s a bad time but he needs a break, I’m willing to set aside my fears for that,” Xavier said, holding Gray’s hand. Gray looked down at it, and wrenched it away.

“I’ve been deployed, Xavier, Greenfield. I don’t want to leave you alone with Shelby, she goes to parties and hangs out with friends and I don’t want you alone here especially at night especially with your entire work support system in DC!” Gray exclaimed, reaching back out towards Xavier, who stumbled away.

“You’re going? When? Why?” Xavier asked, and Gray shrugged.

“Tomorrow!” Xavier’s body almost seemed to shrink. “There’s some weird shit going on down there, y’know, people acting weird, you’ve seen the news! It’s just gonna be a couple of us, just for a little while, it’ll all blow over in like a week, but I can’t have you alone,” Gray explained, and Xavier shook his head.

“Then tell them no,” he said, and Gray sighed.

“I tried, you know I can’t do that, they don’t care—”

“Try harder! You can’t go to Greenfield, not with the people over there—” Xavier covered his mouth, eyes somewhere distant. Gray noticed. “You just can’t go!”

“Nick’s position is more flexible than mine, you three should stay together, I’ll be in contact, alright? I know it’s hard—”

“NO!” Xavier yelled, and Gray recoiled. “Nick might be safe on that island, you get it? The population is small there, but you can’t go to another city!”

“What the fuck are you talking about!” Gray held his hands out at his sides, his voice losing its comfort. “I thought we were done with the cryptic bullshit!”

Xavier stuck all his papers into a file and picked it up. “You don’t get it,” he hissed. He started to leave.

“Because you don’t tell me anything!” Gray snatched the file from Xavier’s hands. “Don’t walk away from this!”

“Give it back,” Xavier said. Gray peeked inside. “GRAY!”

“Oh, is it fuckin’ classified, Xavier? Jesus, I’m a Major in the Marines!” Gray shouted, opening the file. Xavier grabbed it and tugged hard, managing to get it out of Gray’s grip. “Can you just accept the fucking fact that I care about you and I want to be able to understand your issues!”

“Please just leave me alone,” Xavier said, covering his ears. “My head hurts too much for you to be yelling at me and all this is stupid—”

“You’re the one acting stupid! Either Nick and I both go, or only I go! I can’t get out of it! Think about this!” Gray yelled. Xavier glared at him. “I’m leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not, especially if you don’t even give me a valid fucking reason to stay.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Xavier said, his voice cracking. Gray scoffed.

“Tough shit,” he spat, and then they stood in silence, staring each other down. After what felt like an eternity, Xavier nodded.

“Okay.” He walked past Gray and took his coat off the coat rack, putting it on. Gray crossed his arms over his chest and refused to turn around. Xavier put his hand on the doorknob. “This is another reason why Nick wants to fucking leave.” He opened the door and left, slamming it shut behind him. Gray tapped his fingers against his arms and ground his teeth together so hard it hurt.

[—]

Xavier came back sometime after nine at night. Gray was sitting at the table with a beer in hand, his still-cracked phone on the table in front of him. “I saved you food, it’s in the fridge,” he mumbled. Xavier took his coat off.

“I ate.” He made his way to the stairs, and Gray watched him.

“You shouldn’t’ve gone out.” Xavier froze at that.

“Well, I did, so,” Xavier said, shrugging. “Sure am glad I came back alive.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Gray, can I just give you some advice?” Xavier turned around. “Shoot ‘em in the head.”

“Not fuckin’ funny,” Gray said again, and Xavier walked upstairs. Gray slammed his hand on the table and took a swig of his beer. “Goddammit, not funny.”

[September 26, 2014 — 5 days until the end of the alternate world]

“I don’t have to go,” Nick said, and Xavier shook his head. He fixed Nick’s hair, and kissed him on the forehead.

“You stay safe out there, kiddo,” Xavier said. Nick gave him a hug.

“You’re gonna be late to the flight, dude,” Shelby said, checking her phone. “Let’s go.”

“Cominnng,” Nick huffed, and Shelby walked outside, shooting Gray a side glance as he came down the stairs, fussing with his uniform. He saw Nick and perked up.

“Nick, you didn’t go yet,” he said, holding out his arms. Nick sighed, smiled, and ran into the embrace. “Woah—”

“Promise me you’ll stay safe,” Nick whined, and Gray smiled.

“I promise. Don’t worry your little head off, study those sea creatures, ya big nerd,” he said, taking on a fake southern drawl. Nick giggled. “I’ll be back soon, don’t be late.”

“Bye dad, bye papa!” Nick waved bye, and ran after Shelby. Gray rubbed his arms and sighed.

“I should go too,” he said, turning around to face Xavier, who had his back to his husband. Gray took a step back, and hesitated, pulling his shoulders towards each other. Xavier didn’t turn around, only sighed, arms crossed over his chest. Gray messed with his sleeves, and nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you.”

Xavier blinked, and tears fell as he listened to Gray’s footsteps heading towards the door, and then the door opening, and then—

“Gray—” Xavier whipped around, and the door closed. Gray walked to his car, turned it on, and left. Xavier let out a cry, and then he dropped to his knees, holding one hand tightly in the other, as if cradling his wedding ring. He didn’t move until Shelby came back and got him to the couch, where they huddled together in warm blankets and watched movies.

[October 1, 2014 — the end of the alternate world]

“The White House?” Gray asked, and a disheveled young marine shook his head. “The CDC?”

“Still up and running as far as I know, but not everyone was at work when the lockdown happened, people were starting to leave for the day, and some didn’t even show up to work at all—”

“Are we in contact with them!” Gray’s voice cracked. The marine gulped.

“Not anymore. Phone lines are down, everything’s just gone down, Major!” the marine exclaimed, and Gray twisted his wedding ring anxiously. “I’m sorry sir for mentioning it but— maybe Xavier is okay—”

“Apology accepted,” Gray said, walking away. He put a hand on his forehead. “There goes fuckin’ Jin, Jesus Christ, Xavier’s gotta be bawling his eyes out. He’s gotta be freaking out he’s— god, he’s gotta be alive.”

“WALKER!” some marine yelled, and Gray looked to his left and saw one. He pulled his gun out, aimed, and shot it in the head.

“Thanks for the heads up babe, I don’t know how the fuck you knew but—” Gray shook his head. “Talking to myself, talking to myself.”

[June 27, 2015]

Gray had gone over it plenty of times. The most logical conclusion was that Xavier and Jin saw a walker, a zombie, that night they both went out... somewhere. They discovered the virus, and weren’t quite thrilled about seeing a moving, rotting corpse, which explained why they looked so devastated that night, and why Xavier was so opposed to speaking about it, and yet panicked when Gray announced he was deployed. He didn’t know how that all tied into Ross being a jerk, or Jin distancing himself, and he couldn’t help but weave various tales over the course of his months spent traveling, CDC-bound. Evil scientist masterminds, freak accidents, such things. Gray wondered if he’d be a decent writer, but considering that one time he tried to make a love poem for Xavier to calm him down before finals week, and that other time the kids told him to tell them a story before bed, he shot all that down quickly.

The CDC was different. It was barricaded, and grim, and heavily guarded. Gray held up a hand to a guard, too exhausted for formalities. The guard recognized him, and let him in. Gray opened his mouth, and was interrupted. “He’s in the lab,” was all the kid said, and Gray gasped. He dropped his gun.

He ran. Muscle memory brought him to Lab 13 in no time, despite the new people and tinted look of the place. He threw the doors open and stumbled inside, looking around. “Gray?” a scientist said, holding out her arm. Gray gave her a side hug, remembering her. “Xavier’s just getting some water, he’ll be right—”

The doors opened again, and Xavier dropped his bottle of water. Gray turned to him. “Honey,” he said, reaching out. Xavier ran into Gray’s arms, and Gray held him tight. “Xavier.”

“Gray.” Xavier leaned back and fixed Gray’s uniform, fixing the sleeves and the collar and the vest, and Gray grinned all the while. “There we are,” Xavier said, brushing Gray’s shoulders off. “Handsome— you’re alive.”

“I prayed to god you were too,” Gray said, squinting. “Not literally, but— I hoped. Can we go somewhere more private?”

[—]

“I thought I lost you,” Xavier said, handing Gray some water. They were in Xavier’s room, sitting on his bed. Gray had taken off his jacket, and Xavier was checking Gray’s arms obsessively for battle scars. “They nuked Greenfield and I feared the worst— oh god, Seaport too—”

“Oh, Seaport! Xavier, Nick got out of there!” Gray said, holding Xavier’s hands. “Nick’s alive as far as I know, he’s with his own group, I mentioned this place to them, maybe they’ll be here one day!”

Xavier gasped and let Gray wipe his tears away. “My boy’s okay?”

“Hopefully. How about— how about Shelby.”

“I have no clue, we were in contact for a little while until everything shut off for good, but she got out of the city okay, by the way, apparently we had a katana in the attic?” Xavier shrugged. “I don’t know where she is, your kids don’t go far in the helicopter, we always seem to be low on fuel.”

“Alright,” Gray sighed. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Xavier. I had no idea you were dealing with— I mean I assumed you were dealing with all this, when you got all paranoid—”

Xavier glanced away. “I should’ve told you everything. I’ll tell you everything. Now.”

“Oh, Xavier, you don’t have to,” Gray said, and Xavier kissed a scar on the back of Gray’s hand. “But I mean I have been curious.”

Xavier sighed. “Ross,” he said, raising his eyebrows. Gray’s eyes widened.

“All of this?”

Xavier nodded solemnly. “There was one night I came home super paranoid before the real bad stuff started, y’know? Well Ross had zombie mice, he showed me one, I freaked the fuck out. He infected the receptionist—”

“Not Francis!”

“And he was the one who was kidnapping all those people. He convinced Jin to avoid me and he was stuck working on the virus with Ross for a while but then he came clean and we drove to Ross’ house and he showed us real people, zombies, in cages. That was—”

“The night you came home with Jin, and you both looked horrified,” Gray said, and Xavier nodded. “I’m so sorry—”

“Don’t be sorry, I was being irrational,” Xavier said, and Gray cupped his face in his hands.

“So was I. And stubborn, god I’m stubborn,” Gray said, and Xavier grinned at that.

“We were both being shitheads, then,” he said. Gray scoffed.

“Probably. Come on, let’s stay here awhile, hang out. I missed you,” Gray mumbled, kissing Xavier. “I am very very tired, and will do all the cussing out of Ross when I wake up.”

“Sounds good to me,” Xavier whispered, and Gray pulled a blanket over them, holding his husband close.

[March 6, 2016]

“Come on, I’ll show you around later, your dad should still be here,” Gray said, squeezing Nick’s hand and opening the door to the lab. “Xavier, look who I found!”

Xavier screamed, and held out his arms. Nick ran to his dad, and Xavier picked him up for as long as he could before his arms began to shake. “Nick, you’re okay! My baby boy!”

“Dad, god I have so much to tell you!” Nick exclaimed, hiding his face in Xavier’s chest. “I missed you so much.”

“I have a lot to tell you too, dear, so so much,” Xavier breathed, looking at his boy. He smiled and fixed Nick’s hair and pinched his cheeks. “Liiike you are still the cutest boy in the world—”

“Dad!” Nick laughed, leaning on Xavier and letting him scratch his back. “Uuugh I missed you—” he gasped, “Ross! Dad, papa, Ross is—”

“We know,” Gray said, and Xavier put his hands on Nick’s shoulders.

“Wait, how do you know?” Xavier asked, and Nick looked between them. “Did he hurt you?”

Nick stuttered and put a hand on his head. “He’s dead— my friend pushed him off the top of the White House, Jin was there— he’s alive! Or was... ugh it’s such a long story, guys, maybe we should talk somewhere else, some other time, I’m very tired—”

“Go sleep, go,” Xavier urged. “Catch me up soon, okay? And I’ll catch you up.”

“Alright, but I have a— a formula he made, it saved my... friend... from turning, but he had to have one every day— it’s—”

“Give it, and sleep,” Xavier ordered, and Nick forked the formula over to Xavier, who handed it off to someone else. “Gray, let’s set him up with a room of his own, huh?”

Nick let out a sigh of relief, holding his fathers’ hands.

[April 20, 2016]

Gray and Nick caught Xavier in the mess hall, that time. He forced Jin and Shelby into a group hug, and Gray and Nick laughed and joined it. Shelby knew everything about Ross thanks to Jin, but Xavier still told her the story and cried over it while she hugged him and made sure he knew it was all going to be okay from here on out. She cried too.

“I’d kinda like a tour,” Jin said, and Shelby raised her hand.

“Me too, actually, since everythin’s different and all. And I don’t want this stupid idiot to get lost since he left us high and dry for the White House and forgot his roots,” she joked, elbowing Jin.

“Ow! I did not!”

“Alright, I’ll show you two around,” Gray said, and Shelby gave Xavier another big hug.

“I love you dad.”

“Love you too Shubs.”

Shelby saluted and wandered off to explore with Gray and Jin. Nick looked up at Xavier and smiled. “Dad,” he said, spreading his fingers apart. Xavier smirked back and held Nick’s hand, and they leaned on each other; Professor Xavier and his baby boy.

“Now that we’re alone...”

“Uh oh.”

“Tell me about Ghetto.”


End file.
